[unreadable] This is a application to establish the University of Miami Criminal Justice Drug Treatment Services Research Center (DTSRC). Four major research centers at the University of Miami School of Medicine have joined to contribute to the proposed DTSRC and national CJ-DATS with their considerable clinical trials, multi-site, epidemiology, criminal justice, HIV/AIDS, and drug abuse treatment research expertise (Center for Treatment Research on Adolescent Drug Abuse, Comprehensive Drug Research Center/Health Services Research Center, Drug Abuse and AIDS Research Center, and the AIDS Prevention Center). The Treatment Providers Partners (TPPs) selected are among the largest, most respected in the state. These providers offer an exceptional diversity of treatment modalities and ethnic profiles in their work with substance abusing criminal justice involved adults and juveniles. Importantly, the TPPs and Center investigators have excellent working relationships with local criminal justice professionals. The Criminal Justice Partners (CJPs), the FL Dept. of Corrections and the FL Dept. of Juvenile Justice, also provide rich settings and resources for collaborative DTSRC research studies. The DTSRC infrastructure includes an Investigative Team of diverse, internationally recognized drug abuse researchers who have developed and published efficacious family-based treatment models with drug-abusing offender populations (adolescents, adults, high HIV risk). The proposed research concepts and activities of the DTSRC are based on six fundamental themes: 1) a social ecological perspective on offender drug abuse; 2) family involvement in treatment and recovery; 3) facilitating adaptive transitions; 4) research diversity; 5) integrative interventions; and 6) juvenile justice focus. Specific research concepts proposed include a randomized trial of a multi-systems integrative family-based intervention for adolescent drug abusers in detention and as they transition into community outpatient treatment. A second concept builds on an empirically supported family-based drug treatment engagement intervention developed with women drug abusers in dependency court, and proposes to test this model with female drug abusers in detention. Clinical research teams with considerable experience in all aspects of multi-site trials will coordinate and implement research and clinical training and monitoring protocols and data management procedures in collaboration with the Coordinating Center and other Research Centers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]